


This ain't smart

by Dibsanddabs



Series: Challenges [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Church Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky thought a challenge before church would give Steve a few hours to think about a reward. Steve has other ideas. </p><p>(Prompt: A sneaky handjob, behind a church preferably)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This ain't smart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> The first work I've done for an actual prompt, however short it was. I thought it fitted in with this series better than just as a stand alone piece  
> Kudos gets clothing that fits just right, Comments get clothing that fits just right with pockets  
> Thanks for reading

Despite what they did in private, Steve and Bucky were raised Catholics and they were staying that way. Every Sunday they would put on their Sunday best and go down to church. They did their confessions, missing out the bits that would get them arrested of course, and they sat through mass. They’d come to terms with their ‘sin’ a long time ago, deciding that as long as they kept saying their prayers then God would forgive them falling in love with each other. He may even tell them that it was meant to be all along.

-

“Well done baby,” Bucky said with a grin, kissing the top of Steve’s head. 

Steve flopped down onto the ground, arms shaking from the punishing number of push ups Bucky had challenged him to do. They’d talked a while ago about Steve wanting to get stronger, and Bucky had agreed to help him out a little. This way, Steve got a reward as well as the feeling of doing something good with his body. 

“Now go get washed up and put your best on.” Bucky said, running a hand through his hair before sitting back. “You can decide what you want after church.”

“Yes Bucky,” Steve said softly, getting up slowly with a smile on his face. The other benefit was Bucky wouldn’t push him too hard. Steve had a tendency to forget his limits, work past them and damage himself. If he only completed what Bucky told him to, he wouldn’t get hurt. He wandered off to the bathroom to make himself look more respectable.

Bucky made sure he was dressed right and took them both to church. They couldn’t hold hands walking so they just stayed close to each other’s sides. 

“I know what I want,” Steve whispered as they walked.

“Already?” Bucky said with a smirk. “Well it’ll have to wait til we get home, won’t it.”

“Not necessarily,” Steve said, with a smirk on his face that made Bucky think the blond was probably up to something.

“I hope you ain’t thinking anything blasphemous,” Bucky said warningly. Steve gave him his most innocent expression, which usually meant he wasn’t being innocent at all, and shrugged as they walked through the door.

“Ain’t any more blasphemous than usual,” Steve mumbled before smiling at the priest and going to greet some of his ma’s old friends.

Bucky was left wondering, and even when Steve came back to sit with him for the service he didn’t say a word about what reward he could want. Bucky tried to forget about it and focus on the service instead.

Steve stretched it out, waiting for the service to end and going for his confessions, only giving Bucky a faint smirk when they crossed paths for Bucky to take his place in the wooden box. 

It was when Bucky walked out however that Steve grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled him out of the church. Bucky was relieved for a second, thinking that Steve was desperate to get home, but he was quickly proved wrong as Steve instead took him around the back of the building and into the small overgrown garden that was never used anymore.

“What’re you doing?” Bucky hissed. 

“I know what I want,” Steve said, pulling him up against the wall. “So stay quiet or someone might come to look.” 

Bucky’s eyes went wide. Was Steve really suggesting this? On church grounds? In public?

“You’re gonna get us killed.” He hissed and the blond who’s hands were already reaching for his pants. Steve stopped at that though, looking up at him seriously.

“I know it ain’t smart,” Steve whispered. “But… it’s exciting, ain’t it?” He gave Bucky an almost bashful smile, not sure how the brunet would react to that. Bucky set his jaw a little, moving to cup Steve’s jaw.

“You sure about this?” He asked quietly. Steve nodded a little, leaning into the hand ever so slightly. “At the first hint of noise, we run.” Bucky said firmly. “You run as fast as you can, don’t wait for me and don’t look back, you hear?” Steve was a little reluctant, but nodded again. “Alright,” Bucky whispered. Maybe he had gone mad, this was insane, but it was what Steve wanted and he could never really say no to Steve. 

Steve’s hands quickly went back to Bucky’s fly again, getting it undone as quickly as he could and slipping his hand inside. Bucky leaned back against the church wall, wondering if he should do something back. He assumed Steve would ask, so he just relaxed, or at least tried to, and decided to enjoy it without thinking about it too much. 

Steve dipped a hand into his shorts, pulling out his cock without saying anything, beginning to rub him slowly. He pressed his crotch into Bucky’s hip, but didn’t gesture for anything else.

“Bet we’re not the first to do this,” Steve whispered, jerking him off quite quickly. At least he had enough sense in him not to drag it out.

“Wh-Why’d ya say that?” Bucky replied just as quietly, voice wobbling a little given that his best guy’s hand was pumping on his cock.

“It’s hidden, you know.” Steve said. “No one would come to look back here. And you can’t hear anything else happening, it’s probably quite soundproofed.” 

Bucky listened to Steve’s explanation, but only managed a dumb nod in reply. He tried not to buck into Steve’s hand too much in case this got messy. He hoped he didn’t end up with a stain on his Sunday best pants. 

“Bet loads of guys bring their girls back here to slide a hand up their skirt,” Steve whispered softly. “You think you’d like to do that to me? Take me somewhere anyone could see but no one would, and take me to pieces like you always do, carry me home afterwards and pretend I got too drunk.”

Bucky moaned at the idea. Steve not able to walk and them still having to get home. Or staying as quiet as possible, even more than in their apartment, so that no one came and found them. 

“Can’t clean you up somewhere like here,” Bucky breathed, feeling a small warmth curling in his lower stomach that showed he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“I’d just have to go home all messed up then, wouldn’t I?” Steve said with a smirk, knowing exactly what picture he was putting in Bucky’s head. 

“Not in your suit, you won’t,” Bucky said. “Hope you brought a handkerchief.”

Steve nodded, retrieving it from his pocket with the hand that wasn’t busy. He’d have to throw the handkerchief away after, but it was worth it to see this. Bucky flushed and keeping as quiet as possible while he grew ever closer to a silent climax. 

“Bet you could fuck me out here and no one would ever know,” Steve whispered. “And I’d walk home dripping into my boxers, but it would be worth it.”

That sent Bucky over the edge, biting his fist as he came into Steve’s hand. Steve pulled him through it gently, eventually letting go to clean his hand and Bucky’s length before tucking the other man away. It was all very efficient. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Bucky whispered. 

“Perhaps,” Steve replied, tucking the handkerchief away. “But it’ll be a fun way to go.” He flashed him a smile before walking away and out of the garden. Bucky took a few more moments to gather himself before following.

He found Steve talking to one of the older women who’d stuck around after the service. 

“You’re such a nice young boy,” She was saying, and Bucky had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Always have been. We’d really appreciate the help.”

“No problem Mrs Green,” Steve said with a smile. “I’m sure we could come and help around the place every now and again, couldn’t we Buck?”

“Oh- um- of course,” Bucky said, nodding a little as he was pulled into conversation. 

“We really must be off though,” Steve said. “Send my regards to your husband.”

“Will do dear,” Mrs Green replied, waving them off. “Stay safe, God bless.” 

“So what have you signed me up for?” Bucky asked as they walked away.

“A spot of light gardening,” Steve said with a smirk, a spring in his step as he walked back home. Bucky even laughed at that.

“The death of me Rogers,” he teased, bumping his hip. Church might be getting a lot more exciting from now on.


End file.
